The Never-Ending Story
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Él solo dedicaba su vida a proteger a su Diosa, a la Tierra y a su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que alguna vez Atenea le concediera un honor semejante tras la partida de su siempre fiel acompañante. Su más cercano consejero. Sin embargo, los problemas comenzarian mas pronto de lo que esperaba. Y no solo para el, sino para uno de sus mas poderosos guerreros.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, sus personajes y argumento no me pertenecen. Créditos a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation Studios. Solo me pertenecen los OCs de esta historia. Si desean tomarlos prestados, son libres de consultarme vía PM.

 **Argumento:** Él solo dedicaba su vida a proteger a su Diosa, a la Tierra y a su familia y amigos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que alguna vez Atenea le concediera un honor semejante tras la partida de su siempre fiel acompañante. Su más cercano consejero.

 **Notas de Autor:** En primer lugar, utilizaré a los personajes de Saint Seiya la serie original con las características de la versión manga.

Por otro lado y son libres de dejar sus opiniones respecto de esta idea (buenas o malas, todas son bienvenidas), he decidido que el Patriarca no sea Shion. Para sus fans, no se preocupen, simplemente estará de 'retiro' en Jamir, como Dokho en los Cinco Picos. En fin, he optado por darle el rol máximo en el Santuario a mi adoradísimo Camus. Por eso, ustedes lectores y escritores son libres de darme su opinión al respecto.

 **I**

 _Camus, Santo Dorado de Acuario estaba absolutamente absorto al recibir el llamado de su Diosa a la sala del trono a esas horas de la mañana. Honestamente, la joven griega no acostumbraba merodear el Templo Principal pasadas las primeras horas del alba. Por otro lado, desde hacía ya un par de días, el hombre de 33 años y origen francés, alto y esbelto, de facciones andróginas, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color carmesí, tez blanco marfil y ojos rubíes había dejado de percibir dos Cosmos, casi como si estos se hubiesen esfumado de la faz de la Tierra y eso lo tenía algo tenso. Lo cual le era inusual. Sin embargo, se trataba quizá de las dos personas a quienes no solo él sino todos los miembros del Santuario, desde la Diosa Atenea hasta el último guardia o doncella respetaban como si se tratase de una figura paterna. Eran, por otra parte, los únicos dos miembros longevos del Santuario, con casi tres siglos de vida. Shion, Patriarca lemuriano del Santuario y su mejor amigo y Santo Dorado de Libra de origen chino, Dokho. Sin embargo, el custodio del Séptimo Templo había ya dejado una heredera en su lugar. Una adolescente china de 14 años de quien Camus solo podía decir dos cosas. No solo hacía honor a la estrella que guardaba y a su maestro de principio a fin sino que, además, era un joven prodigio. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y que, además, el Cosmos de su diosa lo estaba llamando nuevamente. Aunque sin el menor atisbo de insistencia o impaciencia._

 _El Santo de ojos rubíes pasó el Templo de Piscis sin hallar allí a su custodio, Afrodita. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente, aunque la duda volvió a invadirlo al notar que, en las escaleras que separaban el Doceavo Templo del Templo de la Diosa no estaba el camino de Rosas Demoníacas Reales que el sueco acostumbraba colocar a modo de defensa de aquel sitio. Aun después que la paz fuera restaurada. Continuó su camino lentamente y en silencio hasta llegar frente a las dos enormes puertas rojizas. Estas se abrieron tan pronto como se detuvo frente a ellas e inmediatamente fue recibido por cuatro guardias. Dos hombres vestidos en sus respectivos uniformes y dos mujeres con sus rostros ocultos tras máscaras de bronce y con uniformes de entrenamiento. Para absoluta sorpresa del hombre usualmente estoico, estos se inclinaron. Lo hacían normalmente ante cualquier Santo Dorado. No obstante esta vez no fue lo mismo, puesto que más que simplemente inclinarse para mostrar sus respetos, se hincaron sobre sus rodillas tal y como los propios Santos –de cualquier rango- lo hacían ante Atenea y el Patriarca. Como única señal para que se pusieran nuevamente de pie, el galo sacudió levemente la cabeza con una expresión nuevamente impasible en su rostro, aunque musitó que dudaba merecer tal respeto de su parte. Aunque fuera un Santo Dorado._

 _Una vez frente a Atenea fue su turno de hincarse de rodillas. Junto a la mujer de 26 años, estatura mediana y figura esbelta, cabellera lacia hasta la cintura de color castaño, tez clara y ojos verde-azulados se hallaba quien fuera alguna vez General Marina al servicio del Señor de los Mares, Poseidón. Kanon, hermano gemelo menor de Saga, Santo Dorado de Géminis. El heleno de 40 años, ligeramente más alto y robusto que su par galo, de cabello ondulado hasta la cintura color rubio dorado, tez bronceada y ojos verdes jade estaba vestido en sus ropas de entrenamiento. A su derecha y sobre una especie de tarima de bronce con un almohadón de color carmesí reposaban las envestiduras sagradas del Patriarca junto a su casco. El heleno le pidió a su compañero que se levantara para luego quedarse sorpresivamente en silencio, lo cual sorprendió nuevamente a su amigo. Luego de un instante sin embargo, Kanon le entregó las envestiduras sagradas a Atenea, quien a su turno pidió_ _a su Santo de Acuario que no solo se acerca sino que, además, dejara a un costado su Armadura, murmurando que era plenamente consciente de que esta ya tenía dueña._

 _-¿Señorita Atenea? –dijo el pelirrojo, visiblemente sorprendido –No… ni siquiera he hablado con Milo al respecto… Y aun no he entregado Acuario a Sasha. De hecho, aun no ha regresado de Siberia. No debe hacerlo hasta no recibir una orden oficial del Patriarca… Lo mismo Nuria de Libra y Sandro de Escorpio. Ambos están en sus sitios de entrenamiento…_

 _-Por ello te he llamado… -dijo con calma la diosa –Y por ello te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu Armadura Dorada aquí a la espera de su nueva dueña… Kamil, mi estimado Santo de Acuario, debo pedirte un enorme favor, si es que lo aceptas. Imagino que habrás notado que nuestro Patriarca, mi adorado amigo y mi más fiel consejero Shion ya no se encuentra aquí en el Santuario…-. En ese instante el francés parpadeó, recordando que tampoco había visto a su discípulo Mū, sino que su sitio en Aries estaba ocupado por su joven aprendiz Kiki, seis años menor que la diosa. Decidió sin embargo no interrogar a la mujer al respecto y en cambio aguardó hasta que ella acabara de explicarse. Y así lo hizo, explicándole tan breve y concisamente como le fue posible respecto de la decisión de los dos bicentenarios del Santuario de marcharse a sus lugares de entrenamiento en una especie de 'retiro espiritual'. O al menos así había llamado Dokho a su larga estancia fuera del Santuario. Sin embargo, Camus aun no podía entender el motivo de aquella audiencia. Solo lo entendió al escuchar tras él el sonido de los pasos metálicos pertenecientes a las restantes Armaduras. Así como al escuchar la voz de Kanon pidiéndole en un tono solemne que tomara su 'sitio' a la derecha de Atenea. Tan pronto como lo hizo, todos y cada uno de los Santos Dorados presentes –incluyendo al propio Kanon- estaban de rodillas. La mano de Atenea en su hombro le hizo volver sus rubíes vidriosos a los verde-azulados de la mujer helena y esta dijo:_

 _-Tu me ferais la femme la plus heureuse et la plus honorée sur cette terre si tu acceptais de rester à mes côtés, mon tres cher Pape Kamil…-._ _Acto seguido puso en sus manos las vestimentas que alguna vez le pertenecieran al lemuriano y finalmente el pelirrojo volvió la mirada a sus compañeros, sus amigos y hermanos de armas. Como era de esperarse, Aiolos, Santo Dorado de Sagitario, no solo el mayor entre ellos junto a Saga y Kanon sino incluso alguna vez señalado para ocupar el puesto que ahora ostentaba el francés, fue el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse al más joven y apoyar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Los demás le siguieron uno tras otro. Hasta que finalmente el ahora antiguo Santo de Acuario volvió la mirada a Atenea y dijo, tomando una de sus manos entre las de él y besándola sutilmente mientras se arrodillaba como lo hiciera en sus tiempos a su servicio._

 _-Je serais très honoré de vous servir encore une fois. Si seulement vous vous tournez pour obtenir des conseils ou de l'aide… Comme votre main droit toujours fidèle, ma très chère Déesse…-._ _Se puso de pie y volteó en dirección a sus amigos para luego agregar –Lo mismo debo decir de ustedes. Gracias; y prometo no defraudarlos nuevamente. Aunque de ello dependa mi vida…_

El francés abrió sus ojos rubíes que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado. Los recuerdos de esa mañana regresaban constantemente a sus pensamientos desde que Atenea tomara esa decisión. Se llevó una mano al rostro al darse cuenta de que sentía una intensa jaqueca. La cual, extrañamente, también había comenzado desde ese momento. No tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en ello, puesto que percibió tres Cosmos acercándose lentamente al Templo, al tiempo que escuchó a la diosa salir de sus aposentos rumbo a aquella habitación. Y apenas un par de minutos después la mano delgada y tibia de la mujer en su rostro lo sacó completamente de sus cavilaciones, murmurando que era tiempo de terminar lo que habían comenzado tras la ceremonia. E imaginaba que una de las tres personas que se acercaban estaría absolutamente perdida en cuanto lo viera. Más aun cuando le informara el motivo de la audiencia. Kamil asintió e inmediatamente giró el rostro hacia el rincón donde reposaban las últimas tres Armaduras Doradas y las dos de Bronce que restaban entregar. En realidad, aquella ceremonia solía realizarse en el Coliseo y tan pronto como culminaban los combates respectivos por dichas Armaduras. No obstante, en el caso de las tres primeras, sus portadores ya no eran _Santos activos._ Uno de ellos era efectivamente él mismo. Se puso de pie firme y con su habitual semblante estoico tan pronto como percibió los tres Cosmos al otro lado de las puertas. Cual si se tratara de su _guardaespaldas_ (en realidad debía ser lo contrario), la mujer de cabellera castaña se mantuvo a su lado, ligeramente aferrada a su brazo izquierdo.

Tres jóvenes entre 14 y 17 años se presentaron ante Atenea y el Patriarca, sin siquiera reparar en ese instante de que este último no era siquiera Shion. Aunque el casco en su cabeza disimulaba prácticamente por completo sus rasgos y facciones excepto una. La cual era similar (sino idéntica) a la del mayor -el único varón- entre los jóvenes y aspirante a la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio. La menor, de origen chino era una hermosa adolescente de 14 años, estatura pequeña y físico ligeramente musculoso, cabello negro ondulado por encima de los codos, tez bronceada y hermosos ojos verde-azulados. La segunda joven, de 16 años y origen finés era más alta que Nuria, la joven china y más esbelta, con el cabello de color castaño-rojizo rizado hasta los hombros, la tez bronceada y los ojos azules. Finalmente, Sandro era un joven de estatura y físico idénticos a los de su maestro a pesar de sus escasos 17 años. Originario de la isla de Milos al igual que el propio custodio del Octavo Templo, tenía el cabello lacio hasta la cintura color carmesí, la tez ligeramente más pálida que la de su maestro y los ojos turquesas. Los tres jóvenes se arrodillaron nuevamente presentándose, luego de lo cual el hombre vestido en las habituales ropas ceremoniales en tonos blancos y azules con bordados dorados bajó el único escalón que lo separaba de los tres jóvenes de rodillas, pidiéndoles que se pusieran de pie, Solo cuando estos obedecieron al pedido el hombre se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Por un levísimo instante aquella acción alarmó a los desprevenidos aprendices, hasta que finalmente su expresión se transformó en absoluto estupor al comprobar de quién se trataba. La primera en intentar al menos esbozar un atisbo de respuesta a aquel descubrimiento fue, precisamente, su futura sucesora finesa, Sasha.

-Maestro… ¿Maestro Kamil? _Est-ce vraiment vous?_

 _-En effet, c'est moi, ma chére étudiant_ … - fue su sola respuesta, en su habitual tono solemne, aunque sin poder evitar la leve sonrisa en su rostro. Luego alzó la mirada a los otros dos y dijo – _Je crois que vous imaginez la raison de ce public…_ -. Esta vez fue Sandro quien respondió tras inclinarse por tercera vez, asintiendo y afirmando que su maestro Milo le había mencionado que era tiempo de recibir sus Armaduras Doradas. Y que tal tarea pertenecía a la máxima autoridad del Santuario solo después de Atenea.

Poco a poco todos los Santos presentes en el Santuario, tanto Dorados como de Plata y Bronce fueron reuniéndose ante el llamado de Atenea en la arena del Coliseo, donde finalmente se había decidido que no solo fuesen nombrados los tres nuevos Dorados sino que además, una hora después de aquella ceremonia, se llevaran a cabo los dos combates por las Armaduras de Bronce de Cygnus y Camaleón. Cuyos candidatos eran también mujeres igual que en los casos de Libra y Escorpio. Samara era una hermosa joven de tan solo 13 años y origen ruso al igual que su maestro Andreiy, Santo de Plata de Corona Boreal. Era tan alta y delgada como la propia Saori Kido, de larga y lacia cabellera rubia dorada recogida en una trenza baja, tez pálida y prístina como marfil con tan solo un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas, del mismo tono que el sutil brillo en sus labios y ojos cerúleos. Por otra parte, Kendra, futura Saintia de Camaleón era, al igual que su maestra June, africana, aunque de origen somalí. Era una joven tan alta y esbelta como la mayor a pesar de su corta edad (15 años), de larga cabellera rizada color negro con algunos reflejos violáceos, tez cobriza a diferencia de su maestra y ojos de un curioso tono durazno-rojizo. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del Santuario estaban presentes para aquella ceremonia. Incluso el hasta entonces ausente Dokho de Libra y el antiguo Patriarca, Shion. Sin embargo, solo Atenea estaba al tanto de la presencia de este último, puesto que el lemuriano le había solicitado permitirle presentarse ante su joven sucesor al final de la entrega de las Armaduras Doradas y así presenciar los combates por las otras dos Armaduras de Bronce. Dokho no obstante hizo su aparición cuando un aun ligeramente aturdido Kamil menos lo esperaba. Si había existido alguien en aquel sitio a quien todos ellos, sin excepción le habían guardado la más profunda _estima más que solo respeto,_ ese era el bicentenario Santo Dorado de Libra.

-Señorita Saori, me alegra verle de nuevo… -dijo el hombre de aparentes 22 años, aunque 270 reales, tan alto como el pelirrojo galo aunque ligeramente más robusto, de cabello lacio apenas por debajo de los hombros color castaño-rojizo, tez bronceada y ojos verdes jade apareciendo de entre las filas formadas por los restantes nueve Santos Dorados y Kanon e inclinándose respetuosamente ante la joven diosa. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se posaron luego en el rostro del hombre de pie a la derecha de la mujer helena, el cual se mantenía absolutamente estoico tal como le era habitual y agregó sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Ni las lágrimas que empañaron sus gemas jades –Buenos días, _Patriarca…_ _Dois-je vous dire à quel point Shion serait fier s'il voyait jusqu'où l'un de ses enfants a eu ?_ -. Kamil no pudo responder a las palabras del chino por dos razones. Por un lado, él no esperaba que el lemuriano bicentenario estuviera orgulloso simplemente por haber aceptado su deber como hombre al servicio de Atenea. Por otra parte y aquello estaba en realidad en un segundo plano, muy alejado de su primer pensamiento, no recordaba que Dokho hablase más lenguas extranjeras que el griego (la cual les era requerido aprender a todos los aspirantes a Santos) y el japonés que hablaba su primer discípulo, Shiryu de Dragón. Era absolutamente diferente tanto a su caso respecto de su primer discípulo, Hyōga de Cygnus, ya que ambos por razones similares hablaban ruso como en el de Marín de Aquila y su discípulo Seiya de Pegaso, ambos japoneses. Aquel recuerdo por un instante le hizo levantar la mirada precisamente hacia donde se hallaban los Santos de Bronce. Dragón, Pegaso y Andrómeda tenían ya a sus respectivos sucesores. Cygnus, por su parte, lo tendría tan pronto fueran nombrados los nuevos Santos Dorados. Por primera vez probablemente en años, solo uno de los cuatro era un varón. El Santo de Dragón, Thai, de 15 años y origen chino. Y nada menos que el hermano gemelo de su par de Pegaso. Eran de Libra, aunque Marín de Aquila había decidido que ella le entrenaría, como lo había hecho con su predecesor.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó precisamente la joven china de Pegaso, Lei. Era, a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, de estatura pequeña y físico delgado similar al de Saori. Su cabello lacio llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura y era de un intenso azul cobalto casi negro, su tez levemente bronceada y sus ojos verde-azulados. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó intentando aliviar el _escozor de las lágrimas_ que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos rubíes. Probablemente alguna vez había sido el Santo más frío del Santuario. Y no solo porque su Cosmos lo fuese sino porque él mismo se había obligado a actuar de esa manera. Aquello sin embargo había muerto junto con Camus de Acuario cuando era tan solo un joven de 22 años. Desde que Atenea lograse convencer a su padre Zeus y al mismísimo Hades de otorgarles una nueva oportunidad de vivir tras recibir el castigo divino, no solo había abandonado el nombre que le diera su _padre adoptivo más que su maestro_ sino que había decidido continuar al lado de su diosa y sus camaradas, utilizando su nombre. Y tomando eventualmente a una pequeña de tan solo 7 años para que ocupase su lugar. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y, bajando la mirada a la joven Saintia de Pegaso respondió asintiendo con tan solo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Para Lei eso fue más que suficiente, por lo que simplemente se inclinó y regresó a su sitio junto a su mejor amiga etíope y Saintia de Bronce de Andrómeda, Agatha.

Uno tras otro los tres nuevos Santos Dorados recibieron sus Armaduras de parte de sus maestros y autoridades. O al menos los Santos de Libra y Escorpio puesto que, como si de alguna especie de plan se hubiese tratado, decidieron dejar a la futura Saintia de Acuario para el final. Para entonces junto a Atenea y el Patriarca se encontraba de pie, además de Dokho, el último en entregar su Armadura, Milo de Escorpio. A diferencia del hombre bicentenario y todos quienes habían entregado sus Armaduras a Saintias y por lo tanto estas habían recibido _nuevas Armaduras creadas por Kiki de Aries,_ el griego de la misma edad, estatura y físico que su mejor amigo (y ahora Patriarca), de cabello rizado hasta la cintura color rubio dorado, tez bronceada y ojos cerúleos debía entregar su propia Armadura Dorada. Por lo tanto, mientras que Dokho aun vestía Libra, Milo llevaba puestas ropas ligeramente más formales que su habitual ropa de entrenamiento. Llevaba el torso cubierto por una pieza rígida de color negro unida a una hombrera del lado derecho y una prenda similar a una _falda romana_ abierta en ambos costados de color gris, calzas aguamarinas y botas negras. Observaba alternadamente a Sandro y a Sasha hasta que finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en la doncella finesa. Fiel al entrenamiento recibido, la futura Saintia de Acuario solo le devolvió la mirada sin la menor expresión en ella. Aunque tanto ella como el hombre de pie tras el rubio heleno (y el propio escorpiano) estaban no solo pensando sino incluso _sintiendo lo mismo_ en ese instante. Sin mencionar a la diosa junto al Patriarca. Es decir, estaban en una lucha interna por no _quebrarse ante la multitud._

 _-_ Gran Patriarca… -comenzó sin voltear siquiera a mirar al pelirrojo de pie tras él –Le ruego me conceda el honor. No se lo pido por nuestra antigua amistad pues ello ya no existe… _No debe existir…_ Permítame sin embargo hacerlo por el respeto y la estima que guardo y guardaré hasta el fin de mis días por la _estrella_ que protegerá esta dama…

-Seré yo quien esté honrado de acceder a tu petición, Escorpio. Pero debo recordarte algo antes… Alguna vez, hace más de 250 años, existieron entre las filas Doradas dos hombres cuya amistad ha perdurado aun después de que uno de ellos alcanzara el sitio en que ahora me encuentro. Y el Maestro Dokho puede dar fe de ello… ¿Crees que verdaderamente olvide más de 20 años de amistad por algo como esto, Milo? En cuanto a Sasha, deberías de preguntar su opinión al respecto…

-No la necesita, maestro Kamil. Será mi más grande honor recibir mi Armadura Dorada de su _hermano…_ -. Y sin mayores preámbulos, una vez que la Armadura Dorada de Acuario se ensambló sobre la Caja de Pandora a un costado de donde se hallaba la joven finesa, Milo tomó la tiara de la misma y la colocó lentamente sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente después, la joven volvió a inclinarse y murmuró –A partir de ahora, mi Señora Atenea, Patriarca, seré _Lena de Acuario._ Solo usted, mi tutora y mis camaradas saben mi nombre. Y así será hasta el final de mis días…

-Lena era tu tutora noruega. La recuerdo perfectamente... –dijo Kamil asintiendo –Te hubiera pedido, como alguna vez lo hice com Cygnus que apartaras esos pensamientos _sentimentalistas_ de tu mente. Sin embargo, no volveré a cometer el error de exigir de un ser humano olvidar precisamente algo tan _humano como el amor entre hermanos…_ Y antes que lo preguntes, supe que Lena era tu hermana antes de encontrarte en Finlandia… La persona que me llevó a ella me lo dijo…-. En ese momento, todos –en particular los Santos Dorados y los más poderosos entre los de Plata- notaron, por la _levísima turbación_ en el Cosmos (obviamente frío) del hombre que estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos no precisamente del cansancio sino más bien de la tensión de lo sucedido a lo largo de la mañana. Era casi mediodía, la hora en que habitualmente tenían lugar los combates para cualquier rango de Armadura y, efectivamente, estaban pendientes los combates por las Armaduras de Bronce de Cygnus y Camaleón. Sin embargo, Saori, así como Dokho y el propio Milo eran plenamente conscientes de que algo así no sería suficiente para _doblegar_ al estoico francés y forzarlo eventualmente a retirarse de allí. No obstante, probablemente sí diezmara al menos _ínfimamente_ su resistencia lo que sucedió en el preciso instante en que los Santos de Camaleón y Corona Boreal, June y Andreiy y sus respectivas discípulas Kendra y Samara se presentaron en el centro de la arena para sus respectivos combates. Una figura absolutamente inesperada apareció frente al grupo de Santos reunidos para observar aquel espectáculo –por así llamarle-. Vestido en las ropas habituales que acostumbrara utilizar en sus tierras tibetanas y acompañado de su propio discípulo y sucesor durante los últimos 26 años, el lemuriano de la misma edad tanto física como real que su par de Libra (su mejor amigo), ligeramente más alto y robusto que el hombre actualmente envestido en las que fueran sus ropas hasta apenas dos años atrás, de largo cabello lacio y rubio pálido, tez clara y ojos borgoñas con dos pequeños 'lunares' en su frente a modo de cejas en el mismo tono rojizo de sus ojos caminó hacia donde se encontraban la diosa, el Patriarca y sus dos acompañantes Dorados y, para sorpresa particularmente de Milo y Kamil, se inclinó como si de un Santo de rango inferior se tratara. Sin embargo, recuperó la postura firme que todos allí le conocían y, en el habitual tono amable en que solía dirigirse a ellos, murmuró con sus borgoñas fijos principalmente en las dos figuras de pie en el centro de aquellas breves escalinatas, pero con sus palabras dirigidas a uno de ellos en particular:

-Supongo que mi estimado compañero de armas, mi hermano aquí presente debe haberte hecho saber mi opinión respecto de esto, Kamil. ¿No es así? Ahora solo me queda pedirte un favor, aunque habiéndote conocido desde que solo eras un niño de 7 años, temo que no sea necesario…

-No lo es, Maestro Shion. Sin embargo, hágalo si ese es su deseo. Mi respuesta es y será que lo haré _con todo gusto…_ -. El lemuriano sonrió ante la respuesta del joven francés. Luego de un momento, fue el turno de Kamil de dirigirse a quien, hasta apenas dos años atrás fuese su camarada y quien había optado por seguir el mismo camino que su maestro y predecesor. También vestido en sus habituales ropas de trabajo y a la vez tradicionales de su tierra, el hombre de la misma edad, estatura y físico que su amigo y antiguo camarada, de cabellera lacia hasta la cintura color rubio dorado y atada en una cola baja y suelta a la altura de los codos, tez clara y ojos turquesas con los mismo lunares en la frente que su maestro ofreció una pequeña aunque absolutamente sincera sonrisa al hombre frente a él como única respuesta tras inclinarse.

-Ahora, si nos lo permite, estimado Patriarca… -dijo Mū luego de un breve silencio y sin poder evitar ampliar sutilmente su sonrisa –Mi maestro y yo desearíamos entregar algo a vuestra joven sucesora…

-Los has oído, _ma chèrie Lena…_ -dijo el hombre volteando apenas sus rubíes a la adolescente de pie junto a Sandro de Escorpio quien, tan pronto escuchó la mención de su apenas adquirido –y _autodenominado_ \- alias alzó la mirada a su maestro, asintiendo lentamente y acercándose a los dos lemurianos, inclinándose tan solo como un gesto de cortesía ante ellos. Era plenamente consciente de que ambos acababan de abandonar sus antiguos puestos. El mayor más recientemente que el menor, puesto que el sitio del Patriarca había permanecido vacante durante más de un año. La razón no obstante era desconocida para todos excepto para el actual Patriarca, Atenea y Shaka de Virgo. Habiendo dilucidado los pensamientos de la adolescente, Kamil sonrió levemente y murmuró:

-Contrariamente a como sucediera con mi antecesor y camarada del Maestro Shion, yo no poseía la virtud natural de leer e interpretar las estrellas. La cual es, en efecto, _un requerimiento para todo Patriarca del Santuario, Lena._ Por lo tanto, debí aprender a hacer eso en primer lugar. Y esa fue la razón por la que permanecí fuera del Santuario junto a Shaka… A diferencia de Dégel de Acuario, tampoco acostumbraba a meditar…-. Lena, quien se había quitado la tiara de la Armadura de Acuario regresándola a su sitio original saludó nuevamente a Kamil, a Atenea y a los Santos de Escorpio y Libra y, girando hasta quedar de frente a Mū, quien a su vez mostraba su perfil a las cuatro figuras frente a él permaneció de pie y en silencio, aguardando lo que el lemuriano tuviera para decir. O, en este caso, hacer. Así, una enorme luz dorada apareció en las manos abiertas del rubio, transformándose eventualmente en una brillante e imponente Caja de Pandora de un brillo dorado aun más intenso que el de las que ellos mismos portaran alguna vez. Tan pronto como esta tocó la gramilla se abrió, emitiendo una luz todavía más cegadora. Aunque ninguno de los presentes atinó siquiera a cubrirse los ojos. Kamil abrió inmensamente los ojos, genuinamente _atónito y maravillado_ quizá por primera vez en su vida. Imponente tal y como lo fuera aquella que él mismo portase a su debido tiempo, la Armadura de Acuario lucía de todos modos increíblemente similar en varios aspectos –siendo el más significativo de ellos su forma- a la Armadura de Bronce de Andrómeda. Es decir, tan pronto como esta cubrió el cuerpo de su nueva dueña, todos allí pudieron ver que había sido reconstruida como si hubiese estado destinada a ser portada por una mujer desde el principio. Lena, Tatiana, aprendiza alemana de Afrodita Piscis y Zagreo, discípulo griego de Aldebarán de Tauro no pudieron más que abrir inmensamente sus ojos. Aunque su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por temor al ver a la joven finesa caer hacia atrás. Tan rápido como les había invadido el temor y la preocupación por su amiga, sin embargo recuperaron la calma al ver al ahora _oficialmente antiguo Santo de Acuario_ sostenerla en brazos, disculpándose con los cuatro Santos que solo observaban la escena sin el menor rastro de impaciencia en sus rostros y murmurando en un tono de evidente _pena._ Lo cual, antaño, hubiera sido habitual en Shion, el anterior Patriarca, más no en el estoico acuariano:

-June, Andreiy; retírense y descansen hasta que les cite nuevamente. Lo mismo ustedes, niñas… Me quedaré en Acuario hasta que Lena haya vuelto en sí por lo que, si usted lo desea, es bienvenido a ocupar su puesto nuevamente mientras tanto, Maestro Shion…

-No; iré al Templo de Atenea como me pides, hijo, pero ese sitio ya no me pertenece. Nuevamente, estoy inmensa y sinceramente orgulloso de ti, Acuario. De _ambos…_ -. Kamil asintió sin modificar en absoluto su semblante. Minutos después y mientras se dirigía hacia las Doce Casas, sin embargo, una voz calma aunque evidentemente ronca y, además, de acento ruso lo detuvo, solicitándole respetuosamente que le permitiese acompañarlos y llevar él mismo a Sasha a Acuario. El hombre de cabello carmesí volvió la mirada al Santo de pie tras él aunque, antes de que pudiera siquiera reiterar su pedido, el hombre nueve años mayor (era el Santo más 'viejo' después de Dokho, seguido de los gemelos Saga y Kanon y Aiolos), de la misma estatura, físico e incluso apariencia andrógina que el nuevo Patriarca, con el cabello corto de color blanco con destellos violáceos, tez clara y ojos verdes cristalinos sacudió la cabeza, afirmando que él mismo necesitaba un descanso a esas alturas. El pelirrojo finalmente cedió a la sugerencia del Santo, aunque le pidió, esta vez en un tono severo, que simplemente los acompañara para llevar a Sasha a su Templo. Andreiy asintió, entendiendo que probablemente el joven Patriarca deseaba cuidar personalmente de su ahora sucesora. Y, a decir verdad, él no creía estar en posición de cuestionarlo.

Sasha dormía plácidamente mientras que a su lado su nueva Armadura Dorada de Acuario reposaba ensamblada sobre su Caja de Pandora. Junto a esta se hallaba aquella que utilizara su maestro. En una situación que tomó completamente por sorpresa a la joven, no solo ambas Armaduras comenzaron a resonar con un extraño sonido sino que emitían un brillo dorado pálido casi cegador. Y, como era de esperar, la temperatura del aire en la habitación comenzó a descender. En ese preciso instante su hasta entonces silente custodio alzó la mirada a las Armaduras y, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano abierta encendió su Cosmos. El sonido se detuvo inmediatamente, así como el aire volvió lentamente a la normalidad.

-No espero que te acostumbres aun, _ma chèrie…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-¿Aquí? ¿O en Siberia? Recuerdo que tenía… 7 años cuando usted fue por mí a Finlandia. Aunque nunca le he preguntado por qué decidió ir a buscarme…

-Normalmente es el Patriarca quien asigna a los discípulos. Solo el Maestro Dokho y yo _decidimos sobre ellos…_ ¿Te preguntas por qué?

-Usted era un Santo Dorado; el maestro lo había sido por siglos hasta que la señorita Atenea le pidió que custodiara a los Espectros…

-En mi caso tienes razón. Dokho, sin embargo, halló al niño en Lushan. Descansa ahora; podremos hablar sobre esto mañana. O, mejor dicho, cuando despiertes…-. No bien se hubo dormido su sucesora, Kamil alzó casi instintivamente sus rubíes hacia la ventana e inmediatamente arqueó una ceja. La noche era completamente clara (despejada) y estrellada y, a través del menguante de la Luna pudo observar al menos por una fracción de segundo dos sucesos cuanto menos peculiares. Por un lado, una estrella de un brillante azul índigo. Por el otro, _Antares, la súper-gigante roja en el corazón de Escorpio._ No le tomó más de un par de minutos de qué se trataba aquel brillo azulado, significativamente más tenue que el intenso escarlata de Antares. Era el _planeta Mercurio_. Normalmente y solo en determinadas ocasiones, dos planetas serían de fácil visibilidad sin necesidad de un instrumento para observarlos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era Mercurio, sino que se trataba de _Marte y Venus._

 _-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait signifier exactement?_ -. El galo cerró los ojos intentando hallar una posible causa para ello. Hasta que los abrió enormemente al descubrir la posible conexión entre el planeta azul y el _Santuario._ Mercurio era el planeta regente no de uno, sino de dos signos zodiacales. Estos eran Géminis y Virgo. Por otra parte, Mercurio era para la mitología la _contraparte romana del dios griego Hermes,_ Mensajero de los Dioses en el Olimpo y Guía de las Almas en el Hades. Sin embargo y luego de pensarlo detenidamente, volvió a quedar en la más absoluta oscuridad respecto a qué podría significar eso. Incapaz de tolerar la duda casi carcomiéndole la mente en ese momento, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada a la que alguna vez fuese su Armadura Dorada y, colocándosela por última vez, se marchó hacia el único sitio en el que probablemente hallara una respuesta en ese instante. Un sitio al que solo dos personas en todo el Santuario tenían autorizado el acceso. Starhill, la colina al otro lado del Templo de Atenea. De la estatua de la Diosa.

Atravesó Piscis sin hallar en el lugar a nadie más que a la joven discípula de su compañero Afrodita. Tatiana, una hermosa adolescente de 15 años oriunda de Hamburgo, de rasgos similares tanto a los de su maestro escandinavo como a los de su coterránea y Comandante de los Espectros de Hades, Pandora, alta y esbelta, de larga y lacia cabellera azabache, tez clara e intensos ojos amatistas con los labios y las uñas pintados en el mismo tono rosado que usaba el rubio sueco tenía su Cosmos encendido y estaba intentando crear rosas. No pudo evitar el grito de emoción al ver que lo había logrado, formando un pequeño ramo de cuatro rosas rojas entre sus manos. En ese preciso instante dejó escapar otro grito, esta vez de sorpresa, al percibir el Cosmos frío detrás de ella. No obstante, al hallarse de espaldas a su dueño, lo confundió con su amiga y camarada finesa Sasha. Pero cuando finalmente decidió voltear a ver quién era realmente, un tercer grito, más fuerte que los dos anteriores, salió de sus labios, al tiempo que sus amatistas se abrían de par en par. No solo se hallaba nada menos que frente al Patriarca sino que este llevaba puesta su Armadura Dorada, cuando Tatiana (y quizá todos allí) suponían que ya no lo verían más con ella. Kamil sonrió a pesar de la expresión _contrariada_ en su semblante y, acercándose a la adolescente, tomó la mano en la que la joven sostenía las rosas y encendió sutilmente su Cosmos, comprobando que no podía congelarla. No utilizando _tan ínfima cantidad de Cosmos._ Su sonrisa se ensanchó apenas sutilmente y murmuró:

 _-As-tu montré cela à Aphrodite?_ Has evolucionado inmensamente, cariño… Tu maestro ha de estar orgulloso de ti…

-Gracias… muchas gracias, señor… Eso es lo que espero; usted sabe lo que el maestro Afrodita significa para mí…

-¿Cómo lo olvidaría? Eres como una hija para él. Dudo que decida tomar otra aprendiza una vez que te haya entregado Piscis… Discúlpame, pero debo marcharme ahora. Sasha está en su habitación, en Acuario si deseas verla… Buenas noches…

-Iré a verla en la mañana, señor. Buenas noches…

Desde que cruzara el patio donde se alzaba la imponente estatua de Atenea, el francés había tenido la sensación de que no estaría solo en Starhill. Y, honestamente, aquello solo acentuó el ya agobiante temor en su pecho de que algo definitivamente estaba mal. Solo podía rogar a cuanta deidad lo escuchase que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo no llegara pronto. Aquel sentimiento le provocó un dolor tan intenso –el cual era de todo excepto físico- que de pronto se encontró paralizado. Fue en ese momento en el que la otra persona presente en Starhill (una de ellas) efectivamente notó su presencia. Era extrañamente alguien _no autorizado_ para estar en ese sitio sagrado, pero cuya presencia había sido en realidad requerida por el otro hombre allí. El antiguo Patriarca, Shion. El Santo de Virgo, de la misma edad, estatura, físico e incluso rasgos andróginos que su par galo, de larga y lacia cabellera rubia dorada, tez clara y ojos turquesas (en ese momento abiertos) llamó repetidas veces a su amigo intentando hacerlo volver en sí, hasta que Kamil finalmente parpadeó llevándose su mano izquierda a la cabeza y, disculpándose con ambos, admitió que sinceramente no se sentía del todo bien y que probablemente hubiera sido prudente permanecer en Acuario. Shion posó sus preocupados borgoñas en el rostro visiblemente más pálido de su joven sucesor y afirmó que creía saber el motivo de su malestar. El cual era evidente que era _mental más que físico._ Y, desafortunadamente, debía admitir que estaba en lo cierto respecto a sus temores.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Marte atacará nuevamente, Acuario… -dijo Shaka, en su habitual tono calmo y sin que su semblante delatara emoción alguna –E imagino que recuerdas lo sucedido la primera vez… Debo pedirte un favor. No como Patriarca, sino como _camaradas…_

-Alguien debe impedir que llegue a Saga nuevamente. Debería alertar a Shura. Recuerda que fuimos los últimos tres esa noche. Además, años antes, solo seis de nosotros estábamos aquí, cuando _él_ invadió el Santuario…-. En ese instante y sin poder siquiera evitarlo, una extraña fuerza provocó que el Santo de Acuario arqueara por completo su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grito _desesperado_ como si algo estuviese _destruyendo sus huesos._ Shion lo sostuvo en brazos mientras que el Santo de Virgo intentaba hallar a aquel ente misterioso utilizando su Cosmos. Descubrió que nadie se hallaba en el lugar sino que, por el contrario, algo parecía estar _reabriendo viejas heridas_ en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Y efectivamente comprobó su teoría al darse cuenta de que enormes grietas cubrían la Armadura de Acuario y que, además, estas _sangraban profusamente._

 _-No… no intentes nada, Shaka… Por favor, no…_ -. Nuevamente lo invadió ese dolor intenso y ya no pudo continuar. Ni siquiera a través de su Cosmos. Probablemente era el nuevo Patriarca, pero aun así continuaba siendo un ser humano mortal como cualquiera de sus amigos y antiguos camaradas. Shaka se levantó lentamente con el francés en brazos, luego de lo cual Shion le ordenó llevarlo a sus aposentos en el Templo, al otro lado de los de la diosa. Por otra parte, le instruyó para que permaneciera a su lado y no permitiera a nadie, ni siquiera a las doncellas ingresar en la habitación. Sorprendido como raras veces se había encontrado a sí mismo, el rubio hindú asintió, aunque le preguntó al lemuriano si había alguna razón particular para tal petición. Shion simplemente le hizo un gesto silencioso para que volviera a observar a su compañero. En especial, su _apariencia._ El rubio abrió desmesuradamente sus turquesas al observar que Acuario estaba _intacta_ pero que, en cambio, el rostro de Kamil estaba contraído en un gesto de evidente dolor y que además _sudaba profusamente._

-Por eso te detuvo… -afirmó Shion –Sabía desde un principio que se trataba de una _ilusión…_ Me refiero a las heridas. Es evidente que algo está perturbándolo…-. El rubio lo observó, pensativo. Él también había notado no solo eso sino algo más. Y ese algo le produjo una duda que creyó _imperioso más que necesario resolver._ Suspiró intentando recuperar la calma que le caracterizaba y, antes de cuestionar a Shion respecto de sus dudas, bajó la mirada al hombre en sus brazos. Este parecía haberse relajado, aunque su rostro había ganado un no demasiado _saludable_ tono rojizo. Y las fluctuaciones constantes en su Cosmos hacían aun más evidente el motivo de ese cambio.

-Shion, puedo preguntarle… ¿Por qué Acuario? ¿Quién decidió que así fuera?

-Si te refieres al hecho de que haya sido designado Patriarca, es absoluta voluntad de Atenea, Shaka… Y nada, absolutamente nada tiene que ver su signo en ello. Hasta donde recuerdo, nuestro Patriarca en el siglo XVIII, Sage, hermano gemelo de mi maestro y ambos _lemurianos_ había sido 243 años antes el Santo Dorado de Cáncer. De hecho, mi camarada en aquella Guerra Santa, Manigoldo, fue su discípulo… Al finalizar la Guerra y tras la muerte de Sage, Sasha, la encarnación de Atenea en nuestra era decidió que fuera yo quien le sucediera. Así como también encargó a Dokho la custodia del Sello de Hades…

-Entiendo que, en su era, Acuario era conocido como el Santo más sabio entre los doce…

-Y el único dotado del don hasta entonces _exclusivo_ de nosotros los Patriarcas de leer e interpretar las estrellas. No obstante, ninguno de los dos Acuario que le sucedieron poseía ese don…

-Camus y su maestro… -dijo el rubio casi en un susurro, como si temiera que su amigo lo escuchara. Luego de que el Santo de Virgo terminara de decir aquellas palabras, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Hasta que fue roto por un grito _desgarrador_ de parte de una voz femenina y juvenil. Seis entre los nuevos Santos o aprendices eran en efecto mujeres. Sin embargo, nuevamente Shaka y Shion se percataron de que el grito no provenía del Santuario cuando, al volver la mirada a un _tembloroso Kamil,_ notaron sus rubíes abiertos con una expresión de absoluto horror y _empañados en lágrimas._ Sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de su boca, como si algo le impidiese hablar. Al cabo de unos segundos, giró violentamente el rostro hacia el pecho de su compañero y escupió algunas gotas de sangre antes de que sus temblores cesaran abruptamente y cerrara los ojos.

-Llévatelo, Shaka… Por favor… -pidió el lemuriano, en el tono más controlado que le fue posible. El rubio asintió inclinándose a modo de despedida y finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

 _No estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo con él. Estaba seguro de que se encontraba en Siberia. ¿Por qué entonces sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera? Tenía la sensación de haber recibido, una tras otra sin interrupción las quince Agujas Escarlata de Escorpio. Se llevó por enésima vez la mano a la frente removiendo el sudor de esta mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en pie antes de caer por el peso de su Armadura Dorada. De repente una mano fría se posó en su pecho y fue entonces cuando se percató no solo de que ya no portaba Acuario sino que, además, tampoco estaba en Siberia. De hecho, alguien lo había llevado al Santuario, a uno de los Templos, aunque su estado de absoluta confusión le impidió discernir el lugar exacto. Un repentino ardor en la garganta le provocó un carraspeo seco que solo hizo que el dolor en su pecho se agudizara aun más. Nuevamente aquella mano fría y evidentemente masculina lo detuvo de intentar incorporarse. O, en realidad, lo previno de sacudirse puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa._

 _-Necesitas tranquilizarte… -dijo la voz calma del custodio de Escorpio mientras que nuevamente secaba el sudor de la frente de su mejor amigo –Algo no está bien, Kamil. Perdiste el conocimiento en Starhill hace tres noches y has estado sumido en una especie de delirio febril desde entonces… Sin embargo, extrañamente, no tienes fiebre…_

 _-He… he tenido… pesadillas constantes desde que… Desde el nombramiento, Milo… Temo que… no estoy listo aun…_

 _-No hables. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, lo resolveremos de una manera u otra. Pero tú no debes, no puedes esforzarte ahora… Le pediré a Shaka que regrese. Solo me permitió quedarme aquí durante su audiencia con Shion y la señorita Atenea…-. Se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado y se retiró de la habitación. Mientras caminaba los pasillos rumbo a la salida del Templo sin embargo, el Santo de Escorpio se detuvo en seco, paralizado y pálido al escuchar un grito espeluznante proveniente del sitio que acababa de abandonar. El dueño de aquella voz era, además, el propio Kamil. Corrió tanto como le permitieron sus piernas, su angustia y su casi agobiante desesperación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que, aunque no había presenciado en su momento, ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Es decir, alguien que solo podía ser visto en penumbras estaba sosteniendo del cuello al galo, hasta que este no pudo más que exclamar el nombre de su amigo en un hilo de voz para luego caer ya sin fuerzas. Y sin vida…_

En la oscuridad de una habitación en uno de los Templos del Zodíaco, alguien se incorporó violentamente, con ambas manos en su cabeza y murmurando entre jadeos desesperados ' _No… Te lo ruego, déjalo en paz… Haz lo que te plazca conmigo, pero Kamil no merece tu ira…_ _Ni tus trucos…'_

 **Traducciones:**

 _Tu me ferais la femme la plus heureuse et la plus honorée sur cette terre si tu acceptais de rester à mes côtés, mon tres cher Pape Kamil: (francés) Me harías la mujer más feliz y más honrada de esta Tierra si aceptaras permanecer a mi lado, mi estimadísimo Patriarca Kamil_

 _Je serais très honoré de vous servir encore une fois. Si seulement vous vous tournez pour obtenir des conseils ou de l'aide… Comme votre main droit toujours fidèle, ma très chère Déesse: (francés) Estaría más que honrado de servirle una vez más._ _Aunque más no sea para que recurra a mí por un consejo o ayuda… Como su mano derecha siempre fiel, mi adorada Diosa_

 _Est-ce vraiment vous? : (francés) ¿Realmente es usted?_

 _En effet, c'est moi, ma chére étudiant: (francés) En efecto, soy yo, mi querida estudiante_

 _Je crois que vous imaginez la raison de ce public: (francés) Creo que imaginan la razón de esta audiencia_

 _Dois-je vous dire à quel point Shion serait fier s'il voyait jusqu'où l'un de ses enfants a eu? : (francés) ¿Debo decir cuán orgulloso estaría Shion de cuán lejos ha llegado uno de sus hijos?_

 _Ma chèrie Lena: (francés) Mi querida Lena_

 _Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait signifier exactement? : (francés) ¿Qué podría significar esto realmente?_

 _As-tu montré cela à Aphrodite? : (francés) ¿Le has enseñado esto a Afrodita?_

 **Notas:** sin ánimos de ser predecible, ni de ganarme enemigos adeptos a ese personaje (puesto que yo también lo aprecio aunque no sea de mis preferidos), supongo que deben haberse dado cuenta quién es el personaje que aparece en la escena final. Una pista: es un Dorado.

Por otro lado, sé que tanto Sage como Shion, al ser nombrados Patriarcas, continuaban manteniendo sus nombres. Sin embargo, preferí utilizar un nombre diferente en mi elección 'peculiar' de Patriarca. La cual, reitero, son libres de criticar si no es de su agrado. O de brindar su apoyo si efectivamente les agrada.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 _Virgin of Aquarius_


End file.
